Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) is a term referring to various worldwide television services broadcast by satellite and intended to be received by the end user. Most DBS providers employ satellites that transmit signals in the Ku frequency band. However, the polarization of these transmitted signals varies from provider to provider. Some providers may transmit a signal using various types of linear polarization. Other providers may transmit a signal using various types of circular polarization.